High School for Toshiro
by Essiefairy
Summary: After blowing up in a captain's meeting Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya is grounded in the world of the living without powers and worse he must attend high school with Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki.
1. Chapter 1

I was thinking one day how much fun it would be if Toshiro had to go to high school with Karin and this story emerged. If there are any mistakes in grammar or spelling blame my sister. She is the one who checked my story.

Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach I would not be writing fan fiction for it.

Chapter 1 A Normal Day

It had been four years since Aizen's defeat. It was July 1st the sun was barley up. Toshiro got out of bed. He had only had five hours of sleep because yesterday had been pay day, and he was forced to babysit Matsumoto and Hisagi's one and half year old baby while they went out.

"What am I supposed to do today?" he asked himself.

"_Must we get up right now_?" yawned Hyorinmaru in Toshiro's mind

"Yes, and please don't yawn. You'll make me yawn."

"_Sorry_."

Toshiro got ready for the day. " There is supposed to be a delivery of kido targets today."

"_Isn't that Matsumoto's job_."

"Yes, but ever since Hisagi gave Matsumoto a child she uses it as a way to get out of doing almost all her work."

"_She is a good mom_."

"Yeah," Toshiro walked into his office. "Now I need to finish Matsumoto's paperwork from yesterday and catch up on mine. The budget and inventory repots where due yesterday."

"_Why are you doing Matsumoto's work again? That's why your reports are late again_."

"Yesterday was Matsumoto and Hisagi first year wedding anniversary. I had given her that day off remember."

"_Yes, but you did it with the condition that she does her work today_."

"I know. Now please I need to read these papers."

Rangiku moseyed in around eleven o'clock when Toshiro had finished all yesterday's paperwork and was filling it away.

"Good morning, Captain. Say 'Good morning' Yua." Rangiku had Yua (Rangiku and Shuuhi's daughter) on her hip. Yua was sucking on her fingers. "Captain, can you watch Yua while I take a nap. She got me up way to early."

"Matsumoto, you agreed to do your paperwork today."

"I'll do it later. And when are you going to call me Hisagi? I've been married for a year now."

"It's a habit."

"Oh, Captain…"

"Do you know if the kido targets have arrived yet?"

"Kido targets? Did you order some, Captain?"

"I asked you to order them last week when I was doing the supply count!"

"I don't re…."

"You didn't order them." Rangiku looked at him blankly. "I can't do all your work! I don't have the time!"

Yua began to cry. "Shhh. It's ok. I'll order that thing today."

"That Thing! Kido Targets! Matsumoto! Ki-do Tar-gets!"

"Please stop yelling, Captain. You're upsetting Yua."

"I have to get something to eat and take these reports to the Head Captain. Please do your work, Matsumoto."

"You can count on me, Captain."

"If only that were true," he muttered to himself.

Several squad members bowed and said "Hello, Captain" as Toshiro walked into the dining hall and began to quickly eat his launch.

"_You should have had breakfast before going to the office_," said Hyorinmaru.

"I needed to get to work."

"_Yes, But you haven't been eating enough_."

Toshiro got up, gathered his papers, and shunpo to company one. He knocked on the Head Captain's office door.

"Who is it?" said Yamamoto.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya of Company Ten, Sir," replied Toshiro.

"Come in," said Yamamoto. Toshiro opened the doors, walked in, and bowed. "Captain Hitsugaya your repots are late."

"I know Head Captain," Toshiro said handing Yamamoto the reports. "It won't happen again."

"The first time you were late I believed you, but that was two years ago. You used to be the most punctual Captain."

"I'm sorry Head Captain. I have no excuse."

"_It would help if Matsumoto took Yua to daycare and did her own work_," said Hyorinmaru.

"_Be quiet_," replied Toshiro.

After the Head Captain read the cover of each report he asked, "Where is the report on your squad training progress?"

"Matsumoto was supposed to give you that report last week."

"I haven't seen any of your Lieutenant's reports for the past three months."

"I knew that she was behind, but I didn't know that she was three months behind."

"As Captain of Company Ten you are responsible for your company's behavior. I have seen a decline. Your company lakes discipline. I want all the reports I'm missing by the Captain's meeting two weeks from today. If you don't have it by then Captain Kuchiki will take care of the discipline in your company."

"Yes, Sir."

"Here is a list of everything I'm missing. You're dismissed Captain Hitsugaya."

Toshiro bowed and left Yamamoto's office. Walking back to his company he looked at the list. "There are five pages here. What!? The Head Captain didn't get the May's inventory report. I asked Matsumoto to take it to him when she said she was going there to give him the list of the new recruits."

"_She must have left it on her desk,"_ said Hyorinmare.

"But he didn't get the new recruit list either."

"_When was this?"_

Toshiro thought for a minute. "It was May 28th. She left an hour after she said she was going to take the reports the Head Captain."

"_Didn't Yua spill juice all over the floor, herself, and Matsumoto_?"

"Yes, that's why she forgot."

"_Does Matsumoto even know that our company has a huge daycare_?"

"I'm going to have a long talk with her."

"Shiro-chan," Momo said waiting for him in his office.

"Why are you here Momo? And where is Matsumoto?"

"Your Lieutenant left," said Shinji relaxed on the couch.

"Captain Hirako please make your business short I have a lot to do."

"I just came here to get out of the office. Hinamori is the one who wants to talk to you."

"What is it Momo?" Toshiro asked setting the list on his desk.

"Granny says that she needs some money for food because she gave all her food to a man who has been out of work for two months and he has a family to support."

"I hope that man was telling Granny the truth," he said opening a drawer to get the box he kept some money in and gave it to Momo.

"Shiro-chan."

"It's Captain Hitsugaya."

"I was hoping we could go to Granny's for dinner and give her the money together."

"I have a lot of work to do."

"Relax," said Shinji, "Taking one night off isn't going to destroy your company."

"You relax too much."

When was the last time you saw your Grandmother?" asked Shinji.

"On my last vacation. Not that it's any of your business."

"Which was three years ago," said Momo.

"You really need a vacation! I couldn't go three years without a vacation."

"You can't go three months without at least a four day weakened."

"Now that's cold. Perhaps a vacation would warm you up a little."

"Do either of you know where Matsumoto is?"

"No," said Shinji.

"She wasn't here when Captain Hirako and I arrived," said Momo. "Are you sure you can't come to Granny's with me?"

"If I finish all my work today and if I can get Matsumoto to do hers, I might come."

"That means you won't come," said Momo sadly.

"Momo."

"Now look at what you've done. You made my Lieutenant sad."

"Don't you have somewhere to go Captain Hirako."

"Alright I'm going. Come on Hinomori," said Shinji. "Oh, Captain Hitsugaya, you really do need to relax and have some fun every once in a while. You're way to tense for someone your age." Shinji and Momo left.

"How can I have fun and relax when Matsumoto doesn't do her job."

"_You don't have time to look for her. It's almost two o'clock and you're supposed to met Captain Zaraki at three for his training,"_ said Hyorinmare.

"Right I need to get today's paperwork done before starting on the list of reports the Head Captain is missing."

Toshiro sat down and started working. Ten minutes later Ranghiku came in with Yua. "Hi, Captain we are back."

"Where have you been?"

"Yua and I had lunch and then I let Yua play. Now she should be ready for her nap." Rangiku laid Yua on the couch and Yua fell right to sleep. "Now for my nap."

"No, now you do all the reports that the Head Captain should already have."

"That's not many."

"Matsumoto," said Toshiro holding the list out to her.

"What's this?"

"All the reports the Head Captain is messing, if he doesn't get them before the Captain's meeting in two weeks he'll put Captain Kuchiki in charge of our company until our company learns discipline."

"That's not fair. You're a great Captain."

"Yes, it is fair Matsumoto. I need you to do your work properly. You need to take Yua to the daycare so you can work."

"But Captain…"

"Get to work."

Their work was interrupted fifteen minutes later. When Kurotsuchi walked in, "May I have a moment of you time?"

"If it's not important then leave."

"It's an important question."

"Leave."

Kurotsuchi frowned, "but I haven't asked my question yet."

"Leave."

"I'll ask you any way. Would you submit yourself to research? You're so talented."

"No!"

"You're more talented than some nobles. Of course you're not as talented as me."

"No!"

"I'll give you a good health plan."

"No!"

"Aren't you even curious about why I want you for my experiments?"

"No! Now leave my office!"

"Oh, but I'm prepared to offer you a good deal."

"I said LEAVE!" Yua began crying louder. Rangiku got up and went over to her. "You woke up Yua."

"Your yelling did that."

"LEAVE! NOW!"

"Alright. But if you change your mind you know where to find me."

"Not in a thousand years," Toshiro muttered gritting his teeth and giving Kurotsuchi an icy glare.

"Will she going to go back to sleep?"

"I don't think so Captain," Rangiku gave Yua a doll and Yua stopped crying.

"Get back to work Matsumoto."

"Captain."

"I'm sure Yua will be fine playing with her doll."

"Yes, Captain," Rangiku went back to her seat.

Over the next hour Yua tried to play with Hyorinmare, eat the quills, climb the selves, drink ink, pull everything out of any drawer or door she could open, took papers that Toshiro and Rangiku had just finished and tried to eat them or she would tear them.

"Captain Hitsuhaya," said Ikkaku appearing in the door.

"Don't open mommy's desk drawers Yua," said Rangiku.

"Yes, third seat Madarame," said Toshiro.

"The Captain is waiting for you," said Ikkaku.

Toshiro looked at the time. It was 3:30. "I'm thirty minutes late. Matsmoto."

"Yua, stop that."

"Matsumoto!"

"Yes, Captain."

"I'm going over to Company Eleven. I want you to do as much of your work as you can."

"Yes, sir. Yua!"

Toshiro left. He went to an abandoned training ground at squad eleven. Kenpachi was siting in the middle of the training ground. He had his eyes closed and his zanpakuto in his lap. Yachiro was setting at the edge of the training ground; her elbows on her knees and her chin resting in her hands.

Toshiro came up beside Yachiru. "Is he in his inner world or asleep again?"

"Ken-chan! Punching bag is here!" Yachiru yelled smiling and waving.

"It's about time," Kenpachi said standing up.

"Don't call me punching bag," said Toshiro. "How long have you been trying to get into your inner world today, Zaraki?"

"I've been trying since one o' clock. I woke up at around three."

Toshiro sighed. "You'll never learn the name of your zanpakuto if you keep falling asleep."

"Yeah, I'll try more meditation tomorrow. Let's fight!"

"Alright," said Toshiro pulling out Hyorinmare and walking toward the center of the training ground. "Remember your zanpakuto is your ally not a tool."

"Do you have to lecture me every time?"

"You're the one who asked me to help you get stronger."

Toshiro and Kenpachi trained for three hours.

"Good fight," said Kenpachi smiling.

"Well, I'm going to get cleaned up."

"Hurray! Ken-can won!" cheered Yachiro.

"It was a tie," said Toshiro.

"Bye, Punching Bag. Come back soon, so you and Ken-chan can play again."

"I'm not a PUCHING BAG."

"See ya later," said Kenpachi.

"See you," Toshiro walked back to his squad. "I'll get cleaned up and then I'll get something to eat and see if Matsumoto did any work."

"_She probably didn't_," said Hyorinamare.

"I hope she did."

"_What about your Granny?"_

"Yes, Thank you for reminding me. I guess I'll see if Matsumoto did any work so if she did I can eat at Granny's"

"_You'll go to bed hungry again if you do that_."

"We'll see."

Toshiro got cleaned up and went straight to the office. He saw Rangiku and Momo sitting on the couch talking together. When Momo saw Toshiro she said, "Shiro-chan, I decided to wait for you before going to Granny's to see if you where coming."

"It's Captain Hitsugaya. Matsumoto did you do your work?"

"Well," she said twirling her hair. Toshiro glared at her. "Well, after you left, Captain, Yua wouldn't let me do any work so at about four I took her to Shuuhi and came back here to do my work, but…"

"But!"

"But I fell asleep at my desk. Momo woke me up about ten minutes ago."

"So how many of the reports that the Head Captain needs did you get done."

"Ummm. One."

"One!"

"Paper work is so boring."

"Matsumoto! One a day isn't going to get it done on time."

"I did order the kido targets, does that count?"

"Matsumoto! Now I have to stay here and make you do the work!"

"_I told you_," said Hyorinmare.

"Shut up," said Toshiro out loud.

"We didn't say anything," said Momo.

"He was talking to his zanpakuto again," said Rangiku.

"Oh."

"Don't worry, Captain. I'll do my work and you can go with Momo to see your Granny."

"Are you going to do your work before or after you put Yua to bed."

"Is it almost seven already."

"Yes."

"Then I'll do my work after."

"Then I'm staying here to make sure you come back."

"But, Captain."

"Matsumoto!"

"Alright I'll go put Yua to bed and I'll be right back."

"Momo go on to Granny's without me. Please, tell Granny that I'm sorry that I couldn't come. I'm just so busy."

"Ok, We'll miss you Shiro-chan."

"It's Captain Hitsugaya." When he was alone in the office, he went to his desk and started working on the reports on the list that the Head Captian gave him. Rangiku came back two hours later. "It's about time."

"I'm sorry. But since it's so late I think I'll go to bed and do the work tomorrow. Good night, Captain."

"Matsumoto, do you want Captain Kuchiki to take over our company?"

"No."

"Then sit down right now or you won't get your next paycheck."

"Yes, Captain." Rangiku quickly went to her desk and started working. The last time he said she wouldn't get paid if she didn't do something she didn't listen and she went without a paycheck. "The Captain is so strict," she thought.

Toshiro let Rangiku go home at midnight. Two hours later he went home. He got up at six and started a new day. Every day was much like today with little rest or food.

Me: If you review I will give you some of my mama's fudge. If you don't review I will send Yua to your house.

Rangiku: I won't let you kidnap Yua.

Me: I won't kidnap her. I'm going to borrow her.

Rangiku: I won't let you do that either.

Toshiro: Please, take Yua and Rangiku.

Me: I can do that.

Rangiku: What, Captain!?

-Essiefairy


	2. Chapter 2 Captain's Meeting

I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been busy getting ready for my wedding next month. If there are any mistakes in grammar or spelling blame my sister. She is the one who checked my story.

Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach I would be rich.

Chapter 2 Captain's Meeting

Toshiro was so exhausted. He hadn't had a wink of sleep for 48 hours. Also he hadn't had anything to eat for 24 hours. "I hope I can get something to eat before the meeting this afternoon," thought Toshiro. He had finally finished all the paperwork the Head Captain was missing. Two days ago he noticed that Rangiku hadn't even done half of the work on the list, so he had spent most of his time in the office doing it. He had to tell Kenpachi that their training would have to wait, and Kurotsuchi approached him several times. Shinji came and gave him the you need to relax more speech three times.

"I'm really thinking about getting me a new Lieutenant. Someone I can always count on to do their paperwork."

"_You can count on her in battle,"_ said Hyorinmaru.

"I know."

"_You better leave for the Captain's meeting."_

"There is still some time and I'm almost done with reading the reports from yesterday."

"_That my by true but what time is the meeting?"_

"The meeting is at one o'clock. You know that."

"_Yes, but you don't know what time it is."_

Toshiro looked at Hyorinmaru who was hanging from his chair. "What do you mean?"

"_It's 12:55."_

"What!? We need to get going!" Toshiro strapped Hyorinmaru on.

"_Don't forget the papers you need to give the Head Captain."_

"Right," Toshiro grabbed the bag he had put the papers in and flash stepped to Company One. When he walked into the meeting all the other captains where already there. He went to his spot between Shunsui and Kurotsuchi.

"Cutting it a little close aren't you?" said Shunsui.

"I was busy," Toshiro replied.

"Captain Hitsugaya where are the papers you where suppose to give me before the meeting," said Yamamoto banging his stick.

"Right here, Sir," Toshiro replied going up to Yamamoto, handing him the bag, then walking back to his place.

"I will check these after the meeting," Yamamoto set them down beside him. "Now let's begin," he banged his stick, "First is there any important news?" There was a pause.

"Yes, Head-Captain," said Soifon. "There has been a recent increase of Hollows in South Rukongai District 60. I request help from another squad so my squad can focus on finding how the Hollows are getting in."

"Are the Hollows tough?" asked Kenpachi with a smile.

"No, they are low level Hollows."

Kenpachi's smile vanished. "Then I'm not interested."

"Captain Komamura," said Yamamoto. "Your company will assist Company Two."

"Yes, Head Captain," Komamura said.

"Is there anything else?"

"Yeah," said Shunsui. "A couple of my men have be injured or killed by a powerful hollow in South America, I would like to have permission to go and find this hollow."

"Are you talking about that town that has a new kind of drink you told me you wanted to try?" asked Jushiro.

"That's completely beside the point."

"Captain Kyoraku," said Yamamoto. "I can't allow you to go. Captain Hitsugaya will go instead. Now is…"

"Head-Captain," interrupted Toshiro. "I'm sorry but I can't go."

"Why not?" Yamamoto said raising an eyebrow.

"Because he is doing experiments with me," said Kurotsuchi with a smile. Everyone stared unbelieving at Toshiro.

"No! I'm not doing your experiments!" Toshiro yelled. Yamamoto banged his stick warningly. Toshiro took a deep breath and said calmly, "I'm trying to catch up with this month's paperwork so it won't be late."

"I'm sure a few days from your office won't make your paperwork late," said Yamamoto. "You will go," he banged his stick. "Now is there any more important news?"

"Head- Captain, after Captain Hitsugaya comes back," said Kurotsuchi "I could use his help for an experiment."

"No," said Toshiro gritting his teeth.

"That is between you and him," said Yamamoto.

"But it's a very important…"

Yamamoto banged his stick. "Is there any more important news?" No one said anything. "Then let's talk about the drill. There were a few gaps in communication in last week's drills. Company Five was a bit slow relaying information, so Captain Hirakoyou need to pick up the pace".

"Sorry Head-Captain, my lieutenant was taking a three day vacation. She got back yesterday."

"Company Eight was slow getting started. Captain Kyoraku what is your excuse?"

"I was taking a nap and didn't hear the alarm."

"That alarm is loud enough for the living to hear."

"I'm sorry. I will respond faster next time."

"You better. Company Ten you seemed completely lost."

"I couldn't find my Lieutenant," said Toshiro.

"That is not an excuse. Captain Hirako's Lieutenant was on vacation and they were still organized. You can't abandon your company to find your Lieutenant."

"I didn't abandon my company," Toshiro sternly matched Yamamoto's tone. "A fight broke out between some of the rookies of my company and Company Eleven. I had to stop it."

"What was this fight about?"

"Company Eleven got their orders mixed up of where they were to be. They insisted that they were right and my men were wrong. If I hadn't intervened several people would have be hurt or worse not to mention the damage to the surrounding buildings."

"Very well," said Yamamoto. "Captain Kinpachi, you need to give your men clearer directions on where they're suppose to be. On the other hand this isn't the first time Company Ten was lost during a drill and their work seems to be slowly falling apart. Do you need help disciplining your company and keeping your Lieutenant in line, Captain Hitsugaya?"

"No, Sir."

"Your Company better improve by next month."

"It will."

"I think that Captain Hitsugaya needs a vacation," said Shinji.

"I don't need a vacation."

"You can help me with an experiment," said Kurotsuchi.

"No!"

"Why are you so interested in doing an experiment with Captain Hitsugaya?" asked Shunsui leaning closer to Kurotsuchi.

"Because," replied Kurotsuchi leaning closer to Shunsui, "He is a child prodigy who was able to achieve Bankai in less than a year." Kurotsuchi and Shunsui leaned even closer together. "And I'm doing a study on…"

"Will both of you back off!"

Yamamoto bang his stick. Shusui and Kurotsuchi both stood up straight again.

"You've been yelling at everyone all month," said Shinji. "That's why you need a vacation."

"I don't need a Vacation!"

"You are a bit short tempered today," said Soifon.

Toshiro glared and was about to say something when Yamamoto banged his stick.

No one spoke for a minute. Then Unohana spoke up. "Captain Hitsugaya, you don't seem to be yourself today. Perhaps you have been under too much stress lately. I do believe that Shinji is right; you do need a vacation."

"Why are you always so uptight?" asked Shinji.

"Because you come to my office three or four times a day interrupting my work and giving me a speech about how I should relax more!"

"I don't do that," said Kurotsuchi.

"No, you're worse! Asking me the same question over and over again when the answer is NO!"

"I believe that you, Captain Kurotsuchi and Captain Hirako should not speak to Captian Hitsugaya for at least a week," said Byakuya.

"As long as the week is his vacation time," said Shinji.

Kurotsuchi frowned at Byakuya. "There is no call for that. Captain Hitsugaya is a sensible boy who will see things my way and help me out. Right, Boy?" Kurotsuchi smiled at Toshiro and patted him on the head.

"BOY!" Toshiro had had enough. He pulled out Hyorinmore and cut off Kurotsuchi's arm that had patted him on the head. "I told you NO! Now I'm telling you that if you ask me that question again I will save Ishida the trouble of killing you!" The sky began to darken.

"Captain Hisugaya," said Yamamoto sternly.

But Toshiro didn't hear him over Kurotsuchi yelling, "You cut off my arm!"

"Stop whining you can grow it back!"

"What's wrong with getting your opinion with one experiment?" asked Kruotsuchi.

"It's not relaxing," said Shinji.

"You were never interested in my opinion when I was part of Company Twelve! Shinji if you would stop coming to my office then I would be able to finish my work and have time to relax!"

"I didn't know that I was being a nuisance. I was just trying to be a friend because my Lieutenant worries about you," said Shinji.

"You never let me experiment on you when you where a part of my Company. You always found a way out."

"Captain Hitsugaya!" yelled Yamamoto bagging his stick. "Put your Zanpakuto down right now!" Toshiro looked at him puzzled. "Look out the window."

Toshiro looked out the window and saw the black clouds covering the sky. He immediately realized that he was in a lot of trouble. "I'm sorry." He said dropping Hyorinmaru on the floor and leaving the meeting room.

"Hum," said Kurotsuchi bending down to peek up Hyorinmaru. "At least I can experiment on his Zanpakuto."

"Captain Kurotsuchi," said Yamamoto sternly, "Leave Captain Hitsugaya's Zanpakuto where it is."

"Yes, Head Captain," Kurotsuchi said standing up right again.

"And, Captain Kurotsuchi, you will go deal with the Hollow in South America and you will not do any experiments on this Hollow you will kill it. If you do do experiments your punishment well be sever. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Head Captain."

Toshiro was running back to Company Ten to go to his quarters. "What have I done?" He thought looking around. He could see some of the buildings frozen and there was ice on the ground. He passed Rangiku half way back to Company Ten.

"Captain!?" Rangiku called as she ran after him "What happened?"

Toshiro said nothing. When they reached Toshiro's quarters Rangiku realized that Toshiro didn't have Hyorinmaru. "Where's Hyorinmaru? What are you doing?"

Toshiro sat on his pallet. "Please, Matsumoto, leave me alone."

Rangiku was worried. His voice sounded almost like he was about to cry. "Ok, Captain. But if you need anything I'll be in the office." Rangiku said concernedly as she left.

"What have I done? What have I done?"

Me: If you review I will give you some of my mama's fudge. If you don't review I will send Yua and Rangiku to your house.

Rangiku: I can't go anywhere right now. My Captain needs me.

Me: I'm sure he will be ok.

Kurotsuchi: Yes, he will be fine in my lab.

Rangiku: Don't go near my Captain!

Me: Maybe you should stay, and I'll send Kurotsuchi instead.

Kurotsuchi: May I do experiments on them?

-Essiefairy


	3. Chapter 3 Captains vs Central 46

If there are any mistakes in grammar or spelling blame my sister. She is the one who checked my story.

Disclaimer: Owning Bleach would be a dream come true.

Chapter 3 Captains vs. Central 46

Yamamoto stood in front of Central 46 to give a report about Toshiro's actions.

"So Captain Hitsugaya drew his Zanpakuto and threatened another captain, and you expect us to believe that he didn't realize that he changed the weather," said a member of Central 46.

"Captain Kurotsuchi pushed him to it."

"No! Captain Hisugaya should know how to control his emotions," said a different member of Central 46. All members of Central 46 agreed with the statement.

"Captain Hitsugya must have all his spirit energy stripped from him and live in one of the Rukongai Districts never to have contact with the Seireitei again." All members of Central 46 agreed with this as well, but before they could make it official in their meeting someone came crashing in through the door.

"There is no call for you to destroy the door," coughed Jushiro.

"Well I ain't waiting," said Kenpachi.

All the captains came in except for Kurotsuchi who was busy preparing to go to South America and Toshiro who was in his quarter's waiting for a hail butterfly from Central 46.

"What is the meaning of this!?" cried one of the members of Central 46.

"We are here to help Captain Hitsugaya," said Jushiro.

"We have already made a decision."

"I think you should think about what you're about to do," said Shunsui.

"Yes," said Komamura, "And I think you should look at things form his point of view."

"Because of Captain Hitsugaya's actions buildings were damaged and people were hurt including myself," said a member of Central 46.

"Yes but no one was killed," said Unohana. "All injuries were taken care of, and the buildings that were damaged will cost him two of his paychecks."

"He did not act like a proper captain!" argued a member of Central 46.

"Maybe," said Kensei. "But his Lieutenant doesn't do her paperwork and she brings her child into the office. The child likes to look at everything, draw, throw, and rip paper, and pull things off the selves. She does it to my office to."

"There is no excuse."

"Even if he is doing Lieutenant Matsumoto's work and training with me," said Kenpachi.

"He shouldn't need to do his Lieutenant's work."

"He is emotionayl unfit for the job," said a different member of Central 46.

"Captain Hitsugaya is 15," said Jushiro. "His hormones are changing."

"Which can lead to an emotional imbalance," said Unohana, "That could cause his ability to go out of control during heightened emotions such as frustration and anger."

"Yeah," said Soifon, "And Captain Kurotsuchi didn't help pushing him like that." Under her breath she muttered "If it had been me I would have killed Captain Kurotsuchi on the spot."

"I didn't help either," said Shinji, "Always telling him to relax or take a vacation; after all his last vacation was three years ago."

"I talked to his men," said Rose, "They told me that Captain Hitsugaya hasn't been sleeping or eating much."

"What do you have to say, Head Captain Yamamoto?"

"Captain Hitsugaya is young, and he has never made the same mistake twice. We need Captains like him."

"Captain Kuchiki, do you have anything to say about this matter?"

"Captain Hitsugaya should remain a captain. For he works harder than any of us."

"All Captains are dismissed. We shall continue to discuss this matter further without you."

All the captains left. "Do you think we helped him?" asked Jushiro.

"Who knows," said Shunsui.

"I'm sure we did," said Unohana with a smile.

"Well if we didn't," said Kenpachi. "I don't care how weak or strong they are I'll kill them all so that they won't take Captain Hitsugaya's spirit energy away."

"I'll help you," said Soifon.

"Count me in," said Kensie.

"Where is Captain Hitsugaya's Zanpakuto?" asked Komamura.

"The Head Captain and I locked it away," said Byakuya.

"Let's all get back to our work," said Yamamoto.

"Yes, Head Captain," they all said and they returned to their squads.

Me: If you review I will give you some of my mama's fudge. If you don't review I will send Central 46 after you.

Kurotsuchi: What about me and my experiments?

Me: Well after what Central 46 wanted to do to Toshiro I thought that they would be more threatening.

Kurotsuchi: Then I will do more than just experiment on them. I will let them try my new poisons.

Me: Isn't that still experimenting on them?

-Essiefairy


	4. Chapter 4 Surrounded by Friends

If there are any mistakes in grammar or spelling blame my sister. She is the one who checked my story.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Bleach.

Chapter 4 Surrounded by Friends

Toshiro was sitting on his pallet in his quarters thinking. "When am I going to hear from Central 46? It's been six hours. I should have heard something from them by now. I just know that I'm going to lose all my spirit energy. I guess I'll have to find an apprenticeship some place, but what if they say I'm not to have any contact with anyone in the Seireitei. I wouldn't see Hinamori anymore and she's been like an older sister to me since I was five and half. I can't lose everything like that again I just can't." Toshiro heard someone knocking at the door but he didn't say anything.

"Shiro-chan are you alright?" asked Momo from behind the door. Toshiro didn't answer.

"I told you," said Rangiku, "He wants to be left alone."

"What are we going to do if Central 46 gets rid of him," said Momo. "What will we do then?"

"Don't say that," said Rangiku.

"Central 46 can't do that," said Hisagi. He knocked on Toshiro's door. "Is there anything we can do for you, Sir?" Toshiro didn't reply.

"Nii-sama, in," said Yua.

"No, you can't go in there," said Rangiku.

"What are all of you doing here?" asked Jushiro walking up with Shunsui, Kenpachi, and Shinji.

"Wondering what to do for the Captain," said Rangiku.

"Has Central 46 said anything yet?" asked Momo.

"No not yet," said Shunsui.

"Hey Toshiro," said Kenpachi banging on the door.

"How long has he been in there?" asked Jushiro.

"Mum, I guess it's been six hours," said Rangiku.

"Then there is something you can do for him," said Jushiro. Momo, Rangiku, and Hisagi listened intently. "You can bring him a meal."

"Of course," said Rangiku clapping her hands like she should have thought of that before.

"I'll make him something to eat," said Momo running toward the kitchen.

"I'll make his favorite tea," said Rangiku running to the office.

"Yua and I will help you," said Hisagi picking up Yua and running after Rangiku.

"Now can I knock down the door?" asked Kenpachi. Jushiro coughed which Kenpachi took as a yes and kicked down the door. "Hi."

"I'm sorry about your door," said Jushiro.

Toshiro just stared blankly at the wall.

"We just came from Central 46," said Shinji.

Toshiro looked up at them. "What did they say?"

"They haven't made a decision yet," said Jushiro as he coughed again.

"Don't worry," said Shunsui, "Everything will work out."

"Yeah what they said," Kenpachi remarked sitting down on the floor.

"Look," said Shinji, "I'm really sorry that I was such a nuisance. It's just that Momo is always talking about how much she worries about you because you work so hard, and how if something's bothering you you don't talk to anyone about it. So I just was trying to look out for you and be a friend."

"Just don't come over so often anymore," said Toshiro.

"All right I'll just come see you every other day from now on," said Shinji.

Jushiro coughed again. "If you need anything or just want to talk you can come see me."

"You can talk to or ask advice from any captain of the Gotei 13," said Shunsui, "I thought we made that clear on your first day as captain."

"You did," said Toshiro, "And Momo is right I don't like talking to anyone about a personal problem."

"But it helps," said Shinji.

"I get it," snapped Toshiro.

They all were silent for a minute. Then Jushiro coughed several times.

"Sounds like you need your medicine," said Toshiro.

"Yes, I just…" he coughed again. "Wanting to see how you were doing on the way back to my own company." He coughed again. "I'll be going now."

"Do you need someone to walk with you?" asked Toshiro.

"No, I'll be alright," Jushiro coughed again.

"Don't worry I'll be walking with the Captain," said Sentaro.

"Don't worry I'll be walking with the Captain," said Kiyone.

"I just said that," said Sentaro.

"Just make sure Jushiro gets back to his quarters," said Shunsei.

"I will," they said at the same time and left with Jushiro.

"What do you do to relax?" asked Shinji.

"Talk to Hyorinmaru," replied Toshiro.

"I don't think we can get your Zanpakuto," said Shunsei.

"I'll make Captain Kuchiki tell me where it is," said Kenpachi.

Rangiku came bursting in. "I brought you some tea, Captain." Hisagi came in with Yua.

"Thank you," Toshiro said taking the tea from Rangiku and setting it on the floor next to him.

Yua toddled over to Toshiro. "Nii-sama." She put her hands on his leg and crawled into his lap.

"I brought you some rice balls," said Momo coming in and setting the rice balls beside next to his tea.

"Thank you," Toshiro said but he didn't touch them.

"Aren't you going to eat them?" asked Momo.

"I'm not hungry," replied Toshiro.

"When was the last time you ate?" asked Shinji.

Toshiro thought about the question before answering. "Yesterday at eleven I think."

"Then you must be starving," said Shunsei.

Toshiro just sat there.

"That's it," said Kenpachi picking up one of the rice balls and stuffing it into Toshiro's mouth.

Toshiro quickly chewed and swallowed the rice ball. "I can feed myself!" He yelled. Yua clung to him.

"Then stop sulkin' and eat," said Kenpachi.

Before Toshiro could respond his stomach growled making him blush a little in embarrassment.

"Nii-sama, hunge?" asked Yua looking up at him.

"It's okay if you eat, Sir," said Hisagi. "After all we have all already eaten."

"I feed, Nii-sama," said Yua reaching for a rice ball.

"That's ok, Yua," said Toshiro. "Look I told Captain Zaraki I can feed myself." Toshiro began to eat the rice balls. Yua opened her mouth and Toshiro gave her one. He also drank the tea.

Yua began to fall asleep on Toshiro. "Here, Captain, I'll take Yua to bed," said Rangiku.

"She's alright," said Toshiro.

"We really should leave," said Hisagi.

"I'm not leaving," said Momo.

"I'm staying too," said Rangiku.

"I'm comfortable right here," said Kenpachi.

"What about Lieutenant Kusajishi?" asked Shunsei.

"I'm right here," Yachiru said bouncing in and jumping on Kenpachi's back. "I'm done with my work so I can stay anywhere Ken-chan does."

"You don't need to stay," said Toshiro.

"Yes, we do," said Shinji.

"Why?"

"Because," said Shinji, "You need us to stay. Besides even if you don't admit it your glad we came and you want us to stay."

"What would give you that idea?"

"You didn't want Rangiku to take Yua," said Shunsei.

"Fine."

Rangiku got blankets out of Toshiro's closet and pased them out. They all found a place to sleep and slept.

Me: If you review I will give you some of my mama's fudge. If you don't review I will send Kurotsuchi after you.

Kurotsuchi: This chapter makes me sick.

Me: Why?

Kurotsuchi: Because if it were me no one would come see me.

Kenpachi: I'd come see you.

Kurotsuchi: Really?

Kenpachi: Yeah, I would kill you so Central 46 wouldn't have to worry about you anymore.

-Essiefairy


	5. Chapter 5 Grounded

If there are any mistakes in grammar or spelling blame my sister. She is the one who checked my story.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Bleach.

Chapter 5 Grounded

Toshiro woke up. He couldn't remember the last time he had had a decent night's sleep. He stretched but froze when he felt something move in his lap. He looked down and saw Yua cuddled up against him. Then he remembered that everyone who came to check on him didn't leave. He saw Rangiku and Hisagi laying near him. Rangiku's arm was dropped over Hisagi. Then he noticed Kenpachi sprawled out in the middle of the room with Yachiru on top of him. Toshiro also saw Momo lying in the corner of the room. Shinji and Shunsui were lying on either side of the door. Toshiro smiled, "I have more friends than I thought I did," he thought.

A hail butterfly came in through the window. Toshiro held out a finger. The message said, "Captain Hitsugaya you are to be at Central 46 in an hour." He let the hail butterfly go and all the stress from yesterday returned.

Toshiro slowly got up to make sure that Yua wouldn't wake up. When he know that Yua was comfortable on his pallet he maneuvered his way to his door. Kenpachi heard the movement. "Hi," he said. Toshiro turned to Kenpachi. "Heard something."

"Yes," Toshiro replied. "I have to leave for Central 46 now."

"Good look," said Shunsui sitting up.

"If you don't like what they tell you," said Kenpachi, "I'll kill them for you."

"Thank you," said Toshiro. "But you won't need to kill Central 46." He put his hand on the door and something grabbed his leg. He got ready for a kido.

"Just relax," said Shinji still lying down. "They can sense fear."

"Don't do that," said Toshiro.

"What?"

Toshiro walked out the door. He ran to the men's showers. "I have time for a quick shower and a quick bit to eat. What do you think Central 46's verdict will be, Hyorinmaru?" He slowed his pace when there was no reply. "Hyorinmaru?" He stopped. "That's right I left him at the captains meeting. Captain Zaraki said that Captain Kuchiki knows where he is. But if I had kept him then the Head Captain would have confiscated him and then locked him away. I hope he's alright. I miss our conversations already. Look at me I'm wasting time. I need to hurry." He started running again. "If I'm late then they could increase my punishment."

An hour later Toshiro stood before Central 46.

"Do you understand why we have to punish you?" asked one member of Central 46.

Toshiro didn't like his tone, after all he was a captain not a little kid. "Of course, I'm here because I lost control and buildings were damaged and people were injured because of it."

"Then you understand the severity of the situation?"

"Of course," Toshiro said trying not to sound annoyed.

"We considered having you dismissed."

"Yes, but we have decided to be merciful because of the fact that you are young and your spirit energy hasn't matured."

"Thank you," said Toshiro although he really didn't like to be called young or immature.

"The next three months your spirit energy will be sealed and your Zanpakuto will remain locked away. These three months will be spending in Karakura town with the Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki."

"What!?" Toshiro said.

"You will have anger management therapy with Orihime Inoue."

"What!?"

"You will go to a high school and we will expect you to only get A's. And don't form any attachment."

"What!?"

"You are to have no contact with the Soul Society. That includes any information you can get from Urahara."

"What!?"

"Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki will submit reports about all you do during the day to Head Captain Yamamoto."

"What!?" he said gritting his teeth.

"All your paychecks for the three months will go to pay for the damages and for your stay in the world of the living."

"That I can understand," Toshiro muttered.

"And don't forget to stay in shape. I think that's everything."

Toshiro didn't like his verdict. "Stay with Kurosaki, have him submit my reports! Are you Crazy! He may be loyal, dependable, and good in a fight but you have to tell him things two or three times before he finally gets it!" The temperate in the room began to drop and frost formed on the wall. "And you expect me to go to a high school and not talk to anyone except Kurosaki and his friends. Lieutenant Kuchiki was there for only three months and look what happened!" And NO contact with the Soul Society! Lieutenant Matsumoto doesn't do all her work how is she going to do mine too! My company will be destroyed!" The frost turned to ice and began creeping towards Central 46. "And what if something bad happens and I'm needed here! You call this a merciful verdict!"

Central 46 started whispering.

Toshiro realized then that his spirit energy had risen and was affecting the room. It took him several minutes to calm down and regain control.

Finally the whispering stopped. "So you don't think our verdict is merciful. Then you can spend an extra three months without your spirit energy which means that you will spend a total of six months without your spirit energy. After that half of your spirit energy will be returned and you will remain in the world of the living for another three months which will bring the total to nine months in the world of the living."

Toshiro wanted to say, "I'm not an infant I can count," but he didn't because he knew that that would make things worse.

"You are dismissed. Go straight to the Head Captain. We will send a hail butterfly ahead of you to inform him of the changes."

Toshiro left and headed to Company One. He entered Yamamoto's office. "Head Captain Yamamoto," he said bowing, "I was told to come see you."

Yamamoto looked up from his desk. "You lost your temper in front of Central 46!?"

"Yes, Sir," said Toshiro looking down and looking depressed.

"I know what Central 46 told you, but I'm going to change a few things." Toshiro looked back up at Yamamoto. "Having you stay with Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki is not a punishment but a torture. It will be arranged for you to stay with Yasutora Sado instead; however, this is all I can change."

"Thank you, Head Captain." Toshiro said bowing. "What about Hyorinmaru?"

"You will have to do without him for nine months."

"Yes, Sir."

"The reports that need to be submitted are all your grades and daily activities."

"Yes, Sir. What about my anger management therapy with Orihime Inoue."

"She will be submitting your progress."

"Yes, Sir."

"You have two weeks to prepare. You will not be doing any of your Captain's duties or your Lieutenant's duties during that time."

"Yes, Sir."

"You are dismissed."

Toshiro bowed and lifted. He walked back to his Company. It was nearly noon when he reached the Company's gate. "Captain," said one of the guards. "It's good to see you."

"Are you alright, Captain?" asked the other guard opening the gate.

"Yes, everything will be fine."

"That's good to hear, Sir," said the first guard.

Toshiro walked to the office. When he got there he saw his officers from his Lieutenant to Fifteenth Seat crowed in the room. "Please," said Rangiku, "You know the Captain doesn't like all of you in here at once. What will he say when he gets here?"

"I'm not going to say anything," said Torshiro.

"Captain!?" said Rangiku with a little cheer in her voice.

Everyone moved out of the way so Toshiro could get to his desk. When Toshiro got there the Third Seat said, "What did they say, Captain?"

"I'm being suspended for nine months. Now I need to talk to Lieutenant Matsumoto."

"Don't you mean Lieutenant Rangiku Hisagi, Captain?" said the Third Seat.

"Please, just leave. You will be given more details later."

"Yes, Captain." They all said looking shocked at the fact that Toshiro said please.

After they left Rangiku asked, "Captain, where will you be for nine months?"

"I'll be in the world of the living without Hyorinmaru, without spirit energy, no communications, and going to high school."

"It sounds to me like you're grounded."

Toshiro didn't respond and he didn't even give Rangiku an icy glare. He just wanted the nine months to be over quickly.

Momo, Shinji, Hisagi, and Yua came into the room. "Is Captain Hitsugaya back yet?" asked Hisagi.

"Yep," said Rangiku giving Hisagi a kiss and taking Yua from him. "He's grounded." Rangiku tried to give Yua to Toshiro but he didn't take her.

"Nii-sama," said Yua.

"How long will you be gone, Shiro-chan?" asked Momo.

"I'll be in the world of the living for nine months."

"You're not going to be staying with Kurosaki are you, Sir?" asked Hisagi.

"No I'll be staying with Sado."

"Then you should think of it as a long vacation," said Shinji plopping down on the couch.

"Nii-Sama!" Yua whined reaching for Toshiro. He took her and sat her in his lap.

"I'm sure you will be fine," encouraged Momo.

For the next two weeks Rangiku did anything he asked, even the laundry. He prepared his company for his absence as well and reminded Kenpachi to meditate every day. The day before the first day of class at the high school Toshiro was at the Senkaimon ready but unwilling to leave. He had just come from Central 46 where they sealed his spirit energy. "I'm supposed to go over the rules with you again," said Yamamoto. "But I know that is not necessary. That will give you a few extra minutes to say good-bye." Yamamoto stepped aside.

Momo, Shinji, Rangiku, and Yua were standing in front of the Senkaimon.

"What are all of you doing here?"

"Oh, Captain," said Rangiku in a whine.

"Nii-Sama," said Yua tugging on Toshiro's Shihakusho.

Toshiro bent down and picked her up "Don't worry, Yua. I'll be back soon."

"I hope that you remember that," said Rangiku in a bit of a scolding tone.

"We're going to miss you, Shiro-chan," said Momo.

"Remember to think of this time as a vacation and relax," said Shinji.

"Sorry we're late," said Shunsui. "But Kenpachi took a wrong turn and Jushiro had a coughing spell."

"And you wouldn't get up," said Nanao.

"Oh, Nanao."

"Hey," said Kenpachi, "Don't get rusty."

"Yeah," said Yachiru cheerfully. "If you get rusty you won't be a good punching bag for Ken-chan, Punching Bag."

"I'm not a punching bag, and Kenpachi don't forget to meditate."

"Yeah," said Kenpachi.

"Try not to worry about your company," said Jushiro. "I'll go and check on them whenever I can."

"Look on the bright side," said Shinji.

"And what's the bright side?"

"You can have lots of parties."

"And," added Shunsui, "You can sleep all you want."

"I don't think I'll be doing either of those."

"It's time for you to go," said Yamamoto.

"Yes, Head Captain."

Toshiro handed Yua to Rangiku. "I could still go with you just for today, Captain," she said.

"This day is almost over and I don't need you mothering me," said Toshiro. "And Motsumoto."

"Yes, Captain."

"Please, remember to do all the paperwork."

"Yes, Captain."

"Bye, Shiro-chan," said Momo.

Toshiro entered the Senkaimon and he could hear all of them calling his name and saying bye, good luck, and just relax. Their voices slowly faded away as he traveled. When the silence came he felt like crying because he knew he wouldn't hear or see them for nine months. Also he wished he had Hyorinmaru to help him pass the time through the Dangai. When he reached Urahara's shop Urahara was waiting for him at the door. "There you are," said Urahara waving his fan. "I was beginning to wonder if you would show."

"Of course, I was coming," said Toshiro sternly.

"Well let's get you in your gigai. Remember you won't be able to get out of it until half of your spirit energy is returned." Urahara took Toshiro to the meeting room. The gigai was sitting at the table. "I have had fun scaring people with it. I hate to see it go." Toshiro quickly slipped into the gigai. "All your school books, supplies, and uniforms are already at Chad's apartment."

"Thank you."

"Orihime wanted to have a welcome party, but we talked her out of it. Since technically you're grounded."

"Good."

"Chad is in the basement doing some training with Tessai to pass the time."

Toshiro went down into the basement with Urahara. "Ok, Captain Hitsugaya is here!" Chad and Tessai stopped training and went to Urahara and Toshiro.

"Oooh, It was just getting good," said Jinta.

"Ururu, will you help Tessai in the kitchen?"

"Yes, Boss," said Ururu.

It wasn't long before they were setting down to dinner. No one really said anything. After dinner Chad and Toshiro silently walked to Chad's apartment. Chad opened the apartment door. "I don't have much," he said.

"That's fine."

"That room is yours," Chad pointed.

"I don't want to take your room."

"I don't sleep in there."

"Then what room was it?"

"A study."

"Oh." Toshiro walked into the room. There was a pallet on the floor next to the window, a group of shelves set into the wall had all his clothes, and in a corner was a backpack with his school supplies.

"I hope it's ok."

"It's fine."

"I'm going to bed."

"Ok."

Toshiro got ready for bed too, after all it was getting late and tomorrow was the first day of school. He drifted in and out of sleep all night.

Me: If you review I will give you some of my mama's fudge. If you don't review I will send Kurotsuchi after you.

Kurotsuchi: I wish Central 46 would have let me use Captain Hitsugaya in an experiment.

Me: That would have been a death sentence.

Kurotsuchi: No, it wouldn't have. I would have taken good care of him.

Me: Not Captain Hitsugaya's death sentence your death sentence.

Kurotsuchi: Why do you think that?

Me: Because Rangiku, Momo, Kenpachi, Shinji, Shunsui, and Joshiro would have killed you.

-Essiefairy


	6. Chapter 6 First Day of High School

I know that in the anime Toshiro and Karin met in two filler episodes (love those episodes), but in this story they haven't met. If there are any mistakes in grammar or spelling blame my sister. She is the one who checked my story.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Bleach.

Chapter 6 First Day of School

Toshiro was sitting in the open window when he heard Chad in the kitchen. He got dressed in the school uniform and went to the kitchen. Chad looked at him but didn't say anything. Toshiro got his own breakfast and sat down at the table. Chad did the same thing. After Chad was done eating he asked, "Do you know where the school is?"

"It's the same high school you went to."

"Ok." Chad got up and grabbed his satchel. "Then I need to leave, bye." Chad left to go to college where he was studying criminal justice to become a police officer.

It wasn't long before Toshiro was making sure he had everything for school and walking to school. "I'm glad I'm not staying with Kurosaki. His place is to loud." Toshiro sighed. "But I do feel a bit lonely without Hyorinmaru to talk to. It would make everything easier." He got to the school and read the bulletin to see which room he was in. "I'm in room 3-1. I'll see if I can get a chair in the back by a window."

Toshiro was barely in the room when he heard someone cry, "Hey! Over Here!" Toshiro looked around and saw a fifteen year old boy near the back of the room with glasses and brown eyes. The boy's hair was black and it looked uncombed; he was smiling and waving at him. "Yes! You in the white hair! I'm saving the chair by the window in the very back for you."

"How did he know where I wanted to sit?" mumbled Toshiro.

"Would you get out of the door way!" cried a girl behind him. Her black hair was tied up in a pony tail.

"Sorry," said Toshiro moving aside.

"I saved you a seat next to him!" cried the boy.

"Oh no, not that psycho again. I was hoping I wouldn't be in the same class as him again," said the black haired girl.

"It could be worse," said a girl (her brown hair hung lose at her shoulders) she was standing beside the black haired girl. "You and I could be in different rooms again."

Toshiro walked to the chair in the back of the room opposite of the window. "You don't want to sit there!" warned the boy. Toshiro ignored him.

Then a sixteen year old boy came into the room. He was a head taller than everyone else. His brown hair went right passed his ears. He walked over to Toshiro. "You're in my seat," he said his brown eyes glaring.

"What do you mean?" asked Toshiro.

"You don't what to mess with him," said the brown haired girl, "He is a big bully."

"I'm not scared of bullies."

"Oh, yeah," said the bully throwing a punch.

All the girls that had been staring at Toshiro since he walked into the room looked away and thought "Oh, no, don't hurt that pretty face!"

Toshiro caught the punch and stood up. "I'm not afraid of you, but it's stupid to fight over a seat."

All the girls signed and whispered "He's cute, and strong."

"Are you calling me stupid!" the bully yelled.

Toshiro let him go and picked up his bag. "No, you're only stupid if you failed this class not because of your grades but because of your conduct."

"How dare you," he cried throwing another punch. Toshiro duck and lightly punched him in the gut.

"He's so brave," sighed the girls.

Toshiro was trying to hold back his spirit energy when he punched the bully, but he forgot that he didn't have any to hold back. So instead of a light pain the punch tickled the bully. "What kind of a punch was that?" laughed the bully.

"I forgot."

"Get out of my way," said the bully.

"You can have the seat. I prefer a window seat anyway." Toshiro walked to the window seat beside the black haired girl. In front of Toshiro sat the boy who had called to him when he entered the room.

"I warned you," said the boy adjusting his glasses. "By the way my name is Ajin Daidarabotchi, and we are all going to be heroes. Isn't that right?" Ajin said smiling and looking at the boy sitting in front of the black haired girl.

The boy had hazel eyes and short, neatly combed brown hair. "I think I'll stop being friends with you."

"You say that all the time. Do you want me to introduce you?"

"I'm Samoa Yammagushi. And Ajin has been talking about you for three years."

"But I just met both of you."

"I know. Isn't it great?" smiled Ajin. Toshiro just looked at him. "Oh! Oh! Can you guess what my name spells backwards?"

"Here we go again," said Samao.

Toshiro that about it for just a moment, "Ninja?"

"That's right," Ajin said raising an arm in the air.

"You do know your missing an 'n' right?" asked Toshiro.

"Oh, by the way" said Ajin ignoring Toshiro's last statement. "What's your name?"

"It's Ca… Uh… Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Well, Hey," said Ajin.

"Nice to meet you," said Samao.

"Why did you want her to sit beside me?"

Before his question could be answered the bell rang and the teacher walked into the room. "Alright everyone settle down. My name is Misato Ochi, and let's try to make this a good first year of your high school." Misato called the roll. "Karin Kurosaki."

"Here," said Karin.

_"Great the girl seating next to me is Kurosaki's sister, like I didn't have enough problems already," _thought Toshiro.

Misato finished calling the roll. Then she discussed the rules of the school before teaching the first subject. Toshiro got bored listening to the lectures, but finally the bell ranged for lunch. "You're sitting with us right," said Ajin. "So we can get to know each other."

"I don't think so," said Toshiro. "I'd rather eat alone."

Toshiro went to the top of the roof to eat his lunch, after losing some girls who were following him around. "I'm not really hungry." He sat down and pulled out his soul phone that he had managed to smuggle to the world of the living. "Maybe I can get a hold of Hinamori or Matsumoto to see how my Company is doing, and to see how they are doing."

He dialed Rangiku's number, but he got a message that said, "I'm sorry Captain Hitsugaya, but your phone has been disconnected." He tried Momo's number and got the same message.

"I'll just adjusted some of the phone's settings and by pass the security." He redialed Rangiku's number. A different message came, "You are trying to bypass the lock on your soul phone and it will not work. Heeeeee."

"That sounded like Captain Kurotsuchi. Well I'm not going to let him get the better of me." Toshiro tried some other settings then dialed Momo's number.

"Hello. You have reached my second block on your soul phone. You better try again," laughed the recorded Kurotsuchi message.

"Ok," said Toshiro trying not to lose his temper. "Let's try this setting." After changing the settings a third time he called Rangiku.

"Wrong again. You're never going to get it," the recording taunted.

"Alright that does it," Toshiro said taking the soul phone apart and then reassembling it. He dialed Rangiku's number. This time he heard an annoying beep, beep, beep. When he took it away from his ear he saw a picture of Kurotsuchi sticking his tongue out. Toshiro took it apart without hesitation and put it back together. The picture was still there and this time there was a message that said, "I'm smarter then you because now your soul phone will always have this lovely picture of me. That is this picture will only be here for five minutes. Have a nice day. Heee Hooo." The laughing wouldn't stop and Toshiro was so mad that he stood up and threw the soul phone as hard as he could.

"Just because the battery is dead doesn't mean you have the right to throw it," said Karin.

"That's not why I threw it," Toshiro said clenching his fist.

"Then why did you throw it?"

"Never mind," Toshiro sat back down. "It's none of your business."

"You haven't eaten your lunch. Are you sick?"

"No, I'm just not hungry."

"Why not?"

"It's none of your business."

"Hi," said Ajin. "Samao and I finished our lunch so we decided to go look for the two of you. And here you are."

"You mean you wanted to go looking for them," said Samao.

"Not hungry?" said Ajin ignoring Samao's statement and bounding over to Toshiro setting down beside him and peering into his launch bag. "Can I have it?"

"I guess," said Toshiro.

"Thanks," Ajin said starting to eat.

"I'm not staying up here with a psycho," said Karin.

"Ok, bye," said Ajin.

Samao sat down on the other side of Toshiro. "Ajin said that you are really smart. Is that true?"

"I guess," said Toshiro. "Why did you want Kurosaki to sit beside me, Daidarabotchi?"

"Because the four of us are going to be a great team and we are going to fight many battles and play soccer together. I don't know anything else."

"I'm only going to be here for nine months and then I'm not coming back. How did you know where I wanted to sit? What is soccer? Why do you think that we are going to be a team?"

"Well, I…" the bell rang interrupting Ajin's reply.

"We need to get back to class," said Samao standing up "We can talk more after school."

They went to class. Toshiro was still bored with the lectures, especially the math and science lectures. When the history class started he was more interested because he didn't know much about human history. In the middle of Misato's history lecture Ajin blurted, "Samao's Dad is coming home."

"That's very nice, Daidarabotchi. But you and your friends can talk about that after school not in the middle of class," said Misato.

"Yes, Ma'am, I'm sorry."

"Alright," said Misato and she continued her lecture.

Samao looked at Ajin in surprise. "Are you sure?" he whispered.

"I'm never wrong," said Ajin.

After school Toshiro had a lot of questions to ask Ajin, but he needed to get to Orihime's house for his anger management therapy, besides he was not supposed to make any friends.

"Wait up!" cried Ajin running after Toshiro. Samao was right behind Ajin.

Toshiro stopped to wait for them. _Why am I waiting for them? I can't make any friends. If Hyorinmaru was with me he would encourage me to keep walking. I feel so incomplete without him._

"Thanks for waiting," said Ajin pulling a drawing pad out of his satchel and taking a pencil out of his shirt pocket.

"What does my dad look like," asked Samao standing beside Ajin.

"Wait just a few more minutes," said Ajin.

"Didn't you know that your father was coming home?" asked Toshiro starting to walk toward Orihime's house.

"No, I've never seen him. I always assumed that he died when I was a baby," said Samao.

"Are you psychic, Daidarabotchi?"

"No, I can tell the future," said Ajin.

"That's what psychic means," said Toshiro.

Ajin just kept talking. "I just see a face or faces and one word or sentence about that person comes into my mind and I say it."

"You say what's on your mind all the time?"

"Yes, He does," said Samao. "Sometimes he'll give a prediction in the middle of a conversation."

"I've given so many predictions that I started writing them down and drawing the faces," said Ajin. "I'm finished." Ajin passed the pad to Samao. "So where are we going?"

"It's none of you business," said Toshiro. "Why don't the two of you leave me alone?"

"That's a good idea," came a voice from behind. Toshiro, Ajin, and Samao stopped and looked behind them. They saw the bully from their class.

"If you two wimps leave then you won't get hurt; all I want is bleach boy."

"It's Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of Company Ten of the Gotei 13."

"You just made that up."

"No, I didn't."

"Whatever," the bully said as two of his buddies came up to block any escape rotes. "I didn't appreciate your comment this morning."

"Which one?"

"He probably means the stupid commit," said Samao taking aShaolin stance.

"But I didn't exactly call you stupid. My exact words were, 'You're only stupid if you fail this class not because of your grades but because of your conduct'."

"He failed last year," said Ajin shrinking back, "Because of his conduct."

"Then the two of you need to leave; so you don't get hurt," Torshiro said getting ready for the fight.

"No," said Ajin. "We're a team."

"I wish you would stop saying that," said Torshiro.

"We're not a team yet," said Samao, "But I do know how to fight."

The three bullies charged. _They're so sloppy. All I have to do is dodge the two attacking on either side of me then punch the one in front of me. I need to wait for the right moment._ Toshiro thought. Before he could execute his plan an orange haired young man jumped down in front of Toshiro. The young man gave the bully in the front a high kick while punching the other two in the face. "Kurosaki! What do you think you're doing!?"

"I'm helping you," said Ichigo.

"Helping me!?"

"I was told to protect you if you got in a fight."

"In a fight with a Hollow, not a couple of bullies with no fighting skills! I could have taken care of them!"

"Well, I was just..."

"You were just following me around! Because you're bored! But when a Hollow really does attack me you won't be there!"

"Hey, I promised to protect you and you know how I am when I'm protecting someone!"

"You practically destroy the Soul Society every time! Besides I'm a warrior and your used to me being able to fight my own battles! So just leave me be!" Toshiro ran off. Ichigo just watched him leave. Ajin and Samao ran after Toshiro. Toshiro stopped running after he got to an alley way. He leaned up against the stone wall.

"You're fast!" said Ajin. Samao and Ajin stood in front of Toshiro.

"You followed me," said Toshiro.

"Yes," said Samao.

"I wanted to ask you something," said Ajin.

"What's that?"

"Are you going to soccer try outs next week?"

"I don't even know what soccer is."

"Here," said Ajin pulling a flyer out of his bag. "This flyer has the time and day of the soccer try outs. On the back are the times Samao and I are practicing."

"You did put on there where we were going to practice?" asked Samao.

"Yes," replied Ajin.

"I don't think I'll do this," said Toshiro handing the flyer back to Ajin.

"Just think about," said Ajin refusing to take the flyer back. "If anything else it's a way to pass the time."

"Let's go now, Ajin," said Samao.

"Ok," said Ajin, "See you at school tomorrow."

Ajin and Samao left. Toshiro looked at the flyer then put it in his bag. "I need to get to Orihime's house." Toshiro started walking again. "There's something about those two. Their spirit energy is higher than normal humans, but most of the spirit energy feels dormant. Maybe I should stay close to them just in case a Hollow attacks them. But I wouldn't be much use against a Hollow right now. What do you think Hyorinmaru?" Toshiro stopped walking when there was no reply. "I did it again." he sighed. "I wish that I was back home with Hyorinmaru, Matsumoto, Yua, Hinamori, and everyone else." He sighed again. "What am I doing? I'm wasting time again. I should already be at Orihime's house." Toshiro started running. "She'll be worried if I don't show up soon."

What happened to the soul phone?

The soul phone flew a mile away laughing as it went. It hit Ichigo on the head when he was confronting a low level Hollow. "What hit me?" Ichigo said picking up the soul phone. "Is this a soul phone?" he asked as the Hollow charged him. With his attention on the soul phone he sliced the Hollow. "It has to be soul phone. It has a picture of Kurotsuchi although it's a weird picture of him. And what's with that laugh?"

A message on the soul phone said, "If you are as stupid as Kurosaki you will keep this soul phone in your possession."

"What? Why would you say that!?"

"Only one more minute."

"One more minute until what?" Ichigo paused waiting for an answer. He looked around. "Did any on drop their soul phone?" There was no reply. "Maybe Kiska will know whose soul phone this is."

Ichigo was about to take the soul phone to Kiska when he heard another message. "Time to count down the seconds."

"What?"

"Ten."

"Why are you counting down?"

"Nine."

"Is this just a message?"

"Eight."

"Let me see if I can turn it off."

"Seven."

"Come on!"

"Six."

"Who designed these?"

"Five."

"Kurotsuchi's a mad man."

"Four."

"Would you stop laughing!?"

"Three."

"That's getting really annoying!"

"Two."

"Wait."

"One."

"Why does this always happen to me."

**BOOM**!

Me: If you review I will give you some of my mama's fudge. If you don't review I will send Kurotsuchi after you.

Kurotsuchi: That bomb was meant for Captain Hitsugaya not for that Kurosaki idiot!

Me: Did you really think that Toshiro was going to hold on to it?

Kurotsuchi: No, but you could have written it differently.

Me: Yes, but I would never blow Toshiro up.

Kurotsuchi: When will you be returning to the Soul Society so I can enjoy the chaos that is happening to Company 10?

Me: Either Chapter 7 or 8.

-Essiefairy


	7. Chapter 7 Day One

I'm sorry this chapter is a little late but I have been busy with job interviews and wedding plans. If there are any mistakes in grammar or spelling blame my sister. She is the one who checked my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Chapter 7 Day One

"Waky! Waky! Hungy! Hungy!" said Yua shaking Rangiku.

"Ok," said Rangiku. She looked at the time, it was 7:30 a.m. "Shuhei!"

"Yes," said Shuhei peering in the doorway.

"Will you take care of Yua," she said rolling over.

"Rangiku, you need to get up. You have a lot of work to do today."

"The Captain will take care of it."

"Captain Hitsugaya is in the World of the Living."

"That's right," she sat up. "Oh, Captain." she sighed.

"Nii-sama?" said Yua.

"Don't worry. He'll be back before you know it," said Shuhei.

"Let's get you something to eat, Yua," said Rangiku.

"Yeah!"

After they eat breakfast Rangiku got ready for the day. Shuhei was ready to go, so he got Yua ready. Rangiku and Shuhei said good-bye and Rangiku took Yua to the daycare.

"Yua, I want you to behave at the daycare ok."

"Ok," said Yua.

"Mommy has a lot of work to do and if I let our Company fall apart then the Captain will never forgive me."

"Nii-sama!"

"Lieutenant Hisagi, what a surprise," said the lady in charge of the daycare. She was an older soul reaper who couldn't go out in the field anymore.

"I need someone to take care of, Yua."

"Of course, let me show you to the room." The lady lead her to a nice room with several children Yua's age playing with toys on the floor. "This is Aiko. She is in charge of this room. She'll take very good care of Yua."

"Lieutenant Hisagi, It will be an honor to take care of Yua," said Aiko with a bow.

"Alright," said Rangiku. "I'll be back later, Yua." She gave Yua a kiss and handed her to Aiko.

"Mommy!"

"It's ok, Yua, you'll be fine and make lots of friends. Bye, Sweetie."

"Mommy!" Yua began to cry.

It took everything in Rangiku had not to turn around, get Yua, and leave with her. "I can't let the Captain down when he gets back our Company will be back on track."

When she got to the office she saw a pile of papers on both her and Toshiro's desks. "I better get started," she groaned. Half way through the paperwork she fell asleep.

"Lieutenant! Lieutenant!" the third seat yelled while shaking Rangiku awake.

"What is it," she said stretching.

"Company 11 broke down the wall and now they're fighting our men in the court yard!"

"Not again," she flash stepped to the court yard. "Stop!" she yelled. The fighting continued. "STOP!" she yelled louder, but the fighting did not stop. "I can never get them to stop. How does the Captain do it?"

"Are you having a bit of trouble?" asked Shunsui, suddenly appearing.

"Yes, I can't get them to stop."

Shunsui raised his spirit energy. "Lieutenant Hisagi commanded you to stop!" the fighting ceased.

"Who started this fight?" asked Rangiku.

"They insulted the Captain," said a member of Company 10.

"Why did you insult our Captain?" said Rangiku sternly.

"Because he deserves it," said a member of Company 11.

"Why you!" said a member of Company 10 proceeding to attack the Company 11 member.

"Hey," interrupted Ikkaku. The fighting ceased. "Why did you start a fight without me?"

"Your men insulted the Captain," said Rangiku.

"Oh, what did they say?" asked Ikkaku.

"I don't know," replied Rangiku.

"So then which one of you are going to tell me, or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

A proud member of Company 11 walked up to Ikkaku. "Sir, we said that Captain Hitsugaya is a childish captain who is weaker than a regular human, and that's why he was sent to the World of the Living."

"You said that he was weak!" yelled Ikkaku.

"That's not all, Sir," said another member. "We also said that he was a coward who would abandon his Company."

"Is that all?" said Ikkaku getting irritated.

"No, Sir," said the proud member getting a little nervous. "We also said that Lieutenant Hisagi's daughter Yua could beat Captain Hisugaya in a fight."

"And," added the second member. "That he deserved his punishment."

"And," said the proud member. "That our Captain wouldn't waste his time on such a childish weakling."

"Is that all?" said Ikkaku his eyes burning as he glared at the men.

"Yes, Sir," both men said shaking.

"You're both idiots!" shouted Ikkaku hitting one in the face with the hilt of his zapakuto and hitting the other in the gut with his sheath. "You just insulted our Captain! If Captain Hitugaya was a weakling our Captain wouldn't be training with him!" Ikkaku continued to hit them as he chased them back to Company 11. "You two are going to tell the Captain what you said!"

"Please, Sir, don't make us face the Captain!" they begged.

"You two are everything you said about Captain Hitsugaya!"

The yelling slowly faded away.

"Well that was worth interrupting my nap to come over here," said Shunsui.

"What do I do about this mess?" asked Rangiku.

"I don't think you'll have any trouble getting Company 11 to pay for the damages," said Shunsui.

"What are you doing here, Captain Kyoraku?" asked Rangiku.

"I just came from visiting Jushiro; so, I thought I would stop by and see how things are going."

"Thank you, Captain Kyoraku, but I have everything under control."

"Alright, you know were to find me if you need anything," he said leaving.

"Thank you," said Rangiku. "Alright, you three."

"Yes, Sir."

"Since the three of you were just watching the fight instead of helping to defend the Captain you get to do up the damage report."

"Yes, Sir."

"I want the report by noon."

"It is noon," said the third seat.

"Ok, then I want the report by three."

"Yes, Sir!" the three men left to start working on it.

"Since it's noon I think I'll go have some lunch."

"Lieutenant," said the third seat.

"What is it?"

"The paperwork on the one year recruits is due tomorrow and there are a few transfers that are due today."

"I'll eat my lunch in the office then."

"Yes, Sir."

Rangiku got her lunch and went to the office. Aiko was sitting on the couch. Her hair was a mess, there was stuff on her face and outfit that Rangiku didn't even want to know what it was, and she looked exhausted. Yua was playing on the floor.

"Thank goodness you're here," said Aiko picking up Yua and holding her out to Rangiku.

"Mommy," said Yua with a triumphant grin on her face.

"What happened?" asked Rangiku setting her lunch on the desk and taking Yua from Aiko.

"She wouldn't stop crying for you or her father or Nii-sama. She also threw toys across the room, took toys from other children and threw them. Then she started to climb on everything and threw anything that she could get her hands on. I'm sorry but we can't care for such an energetic child. Good afternoon and good bye."

"What am I supposed to do then?"

Aiko walked out the door without answering.

"I told you to behave, Yua."

"Nii-sama."

"The Captain isn't here. How about you help Mommy eat her lunch, then take a nap."

"Yeah," Yua ate all of Rangiku's lunch then fell fast asleep on the couch.

"I hope I can get the rest of this paperwork done before she wakes up," Rangiku grabbed her secret stash of cookies to eat while she worked.

An hour later three men entered the room. "Here is the damage report, Sir," said one man.

"Please, keep your voice down," said Rangiku taking the report from him. She looked at the report. "You may go now."

"Yes, Sir!" the three men said and they left.

Yua stirred because of the noise, but to Rangiku's relief she didn't wake up.

"I'll take these papers to Captain Zaraki later. First, I need to finish these transfer papers."

The door banged to the floor making Rangiku jump and Yua cry.

"Hey," said Kenpachi tossing the two men who started the fight into the room.

"You startled me," said Rangiku going over to Yua. "It's ok Yua it's just Captain Zaraki." She picked Yua up and started bouncing her in her arms.

"These two came to apologize," said Kenpachi.

"We're sorry," said one bowing to the floor.

"It will never happen again," said the other bowing to the floor as well.

"What else," said Kenpachi putting a foot on one of them.

"We will pay for all of the damages," said the one with Kenpachi's foot.

"I only have one copy of the report right now."

"We'll make copies and give one back to you," said the one who didn't have Kenpachi's foot.

"Alright," she said handing him the report.

"Hey," said Yachiru jumping off of Kenpachi's back and landing on the head of the one that Kenpachi's foot was on. "Don't cry, Yua," Yachiru smiled. "Have a lollypop." Yua stopped crying and took the lollypop.

"Please can we go now, Sir?" begged the one being crushed.

"Sure," said Kenpachi removing his foot. Yachiru bounced off him as well.

The two men ran out bumping into Shinji as they left as fast as they could go.

"What's going on?" asked Shinji.

"Humph, those guys are cowards," said Kenpachi.

"Is everything alright?" asked Momo, coming in.

Yua dropped her lollypop, reached for Momo, and cried, "Momo! Play gam!"

"That's a great idea," said Rangiku. "Momo could you play with Yua while I finish this paperwork? I'm almost done."

"I guess," said Momo taking Yua.

"Why can't I play with her?" asked Shinji.

"I'll play with her, too," said Yachiru jumping up and down.

"You can all play with her just please take her outside," said Rangiku.

"So what kind of games do you play?" asked Kenpachi as they all went outside.

"Play ball with Nii-sama," said Yua.

"Shiro-chan is in the World of the Living and he won't be back for a while," said Momo.

"Just teach us how to play," said Shinji.

"I found the ball," said Yachiru.

Momo set Yua down.

"Is there any fighting in this game?" asked Kenpachi.

"No," said Momo.

"Then I'll take a nap," said Kenpachi setting down.

"No!" Yua said sternly. "No sitty, no nappy." She stopped her foot.

Kenpachi smirked, "You're demanding."

"What do we do with the ball?" asked Yachiru.

"Thwow," said Yua.

"Who do I throw it to?" asked Yachiru.

"Me!"

"Ok," Yachiru cheerfully threw Yua the ball. Yua didn't quite catch the ball, but she picked it up and threw it to Momo. The throw was too low for Momo to catch, so she picked it up off the ground.

"Here, Captain," Momo said throwing the ball to Shinji. Shinji juggled with the ball before dropping it. Yua laughed at him.

Shinji picked up the ball. "I almost had it. I guess it's yours now Kenpachi." Shinji threw the ball. Kenpachi caught it with one hand.

"Yeah," said Yua jumping up and down.

"Ken-chan, throw it," said Yachura. Kenpachi threw it to Yachiru and she caught it.

Yua stopped cheering and gave Kenpachi a glare.

"What? Wasn't I supposed to throw it?" asked Kenpachi.

"Wor fiwst," said Yua crossing her arms.

"What do you mean?" asked Kenpachi.

"Wor!"

"Do you know what she's talking about Momo?" asked Shinji.

"Let me think," said Momo. After a moment Momo released what Yua was talking about. "Back in Rukongai when Shiro-chan and I played catch whoever caught the ball would recite motto's of Companies, Company Captains, terms, kidos, and so on. Each one could only be said once in the game. If you couldn't think of one you lost."

"So Toshiro turned a game into a learning tool," said Shinji. "I can't believe that he would be so uptight."

"I believe it," said Kenpachi. "The Captain of Company 11 is Kenpachi Zaraki."

Yua looked at Yachiru.

"The Lieutenant of Company 11 is me, Yachiru!"

"Thwow," said Yua. Yachiru threw the ball.

The game continued for an hour.

"Thank you, for playing with Yua," said Rangiku coming up to them.

"Ssssh, I'm trying to think," said Shinji. Rangiku looked at him blankly. "Ok, the Captain…"

"All Captains and Lieutenants have been done," said Kenpachi.

"Alright," said Shinji, "Then the motto…"

"All mottos have been done too," said Yachiru.

"What are you doing?" asked Rangiku.

"Lo, lo," said Yua.

"I'm still thinking," said Shinji.

"Maybe you should recite a kido," suggested Momo.

"Ok, Bakudo #63 Sajo Sabaku is a chain binding kido."

"Yeah," cheered Yua.

"What are you doing?" asked Rangiku.

"Cach," said Yua.

"Yep, we've been playing catch with Yua," said Yachiru.

"Since when does playing catch include reciting kido?"

"Since Toshiro taught it to her," said Kenpachi.

"I asked the Captain to stop teaching her that stuff. She's only one and half after all."

"Shiro-chan has always played catch this way," said Momo.

"It was fun playing with Yua," said Shinji. "But we need to get back to our own Company now."

"Thank you for your help," said Rangiku.

"See ya," said Shinji.

"Bye, Rangiku. Bye, Yua," said Momo.

"Bye- Bye," said Yua waving.

"Come on, Yachiru we need to leave too."

"Ok, Ken-chan. Bye, Rangiku. Bye, Chibi Rangiku," Yachiru said cheerfully popping onto Kenpachi's back.

"Bye-bye," said Yua waving.

"Can Mommy play with you now?"

"Yeah," Yua said throwing the ball at Rangiku before she was ready.

"Instead of playing catch how about we play the attack," Rangiku starting creeping up on Yua, "of the _tickle monster_." Rangiku grabbed Yua and started tickling her. Yua laughed.

Later Rangiku and Yua went home for super.

"Rangiku," said Shuhei when he came in the door. "You never brought Yua to Company 9."

"I didn't need to," said Rangiku. "I took Yua to the daycare. Then in the afternoon Momo, Yachiru, Captain Hirako, and Captain Zaraki looked after her while I finished the paperwork."

"Did you get everything done?"

Rangiku set the food on the table and the three of them started eating. "Today wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I got all the paperwork done. Hopefully there won't be too much paperwork tomorrow so I can see about the team training."

"Hopefully everything will continue to go smoothly, so when Captain Histugaya comes back everything well be in order."

After dinner Shuhei gave Yua a bath while Rangiku cleaned up the kitchen. Then they went to bed.

Me: If you review I will give you some of my mama's fudge. If you don't review I will send Kurotsuchi after you.

Kurotsuchi: There was no chaos in this chapter! And where was I?

Me: I thought that Rangiku deserved one good day.

Kurotsuchi: Then the next time there well be chaos.

Me: Most likely.

Kurotsuchi: And I will be in the next chapter.

Me: The next chapter will be in the World of the Living.

Kurotsuchi: When will you return to me?

Me: I'll go back to soul society in chapter 10 most likely.

Kurotsuchi: how dare you make me wait to see the chaos!

Kenpachi: I'll show you chaos.

Bang! _Boom!_ **Slash**!

Kurotsuchi: Stop destroying my lab!

-Essiefairy


	8. Chapter 8 Anger Management Therapy

This might be the last chapter I post for a while. In two weeks I will be getting married and I have a LOT of packing to do. I'll try to post one more chapter next week, but there are no guarantees. I'll start up again sometime next month. If there are any mistakes in grammar or spelling blame my sister, she is the one who checked my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Chapter 8 Anger Management Therapy

Toshiro knocked on Orihime's door.

"Come in," said Orihime.

Toshiro walked into the room. Orihime was siting at her table with a friend from college. Orihime's friend had long brown hair and brown eyes. They both had a large book and several papers on the table. "Hi, Captain Hitsugaya, I'm almost done. If you want a snack or a drink help yourself." Orihime was a major in psychology and a minor in nursing. Ryuken Ishida had given Orihime a scholarship on the condition that when she was through with college she would work at his hospital.

Toshiro set his bag down by the door, then went outside to wait for Orihime on the roof. _"I wonder if Matsumoto id doing any of her work. She's probably taking care of Yua instead. Which means everything will be left to the third seat. He has helped me with the Lieutenant's paperwork before, but he has never done the Captain's work. My Company is going to be ruined when I get back. I hope that the other Captains will take care of my Company. Hinamori might have some trouble taking care of all of Granny's bills with only her paycheck. I wonder if Luitenent Kira will find the courage to ask Hinamori on a date since I'm not there. I hope that Zaraki will make some progress with his Zanpakuto. Hum, Zanpakuto. I hope Hyorinmaru is alright."_

"Captain Hitsugaya," called Orihime. "I'm done."

Toshiro got off the roof and went back inside.

"Ok," said Orihime. "Please sit anywhere you're comfortable."

Toshiro notice that there was a yellow folder on the table. On the folder was written Case Number 1. He sat at the table. "That's my case folder isn't it?"

"Yep," replied Orihime with a smile. "It has all the reports about what happened." She sat down and opened the folder. Inside the folder were several documents, regular paper, and a pencil. "Let's get started." She picked up the pencil and arranged the documents and paper. "How was your first day in high school?"

"Boring."

"How are you doing?"

Toshiro didn't answer.

"Ok. How does it feel to not have any work?"

"Boring."

"Well according to the reports you attacked Captain Kurotsuchi. What is it about him that makes you so mad?"

"You know what he is like, can't you figure it out?"

"Yes, but according to my psychology teacher it is best to ask questions that allow the patient to discuss their feelings so that they may come to terms with what they did, get passed it, and find true inner peace."

"I can't find inner peace without my Zanpakuto, and I didn't regret cutting off Captain Kurotsuchi's arm. I think this anger management therapy is a waste of time."

"But Captain Unohana thought it would be a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because you've been cut off from the Soul Society, you have to go to high school, your spirit energy has be sealed away, and you've been separated from your Zanpakuto. You have to be angry, hurt, lonely, and sad. You can't keep all those emotions locked up inside. You need to talk about them, so that you never lose control over your spirit energy again."

Toshiro sighed. "I only talked to my Zanpakuto about my personal feelings."

"You need to talk to your friends."

"I have always kept my emotions to myself."

"Captain Unohana isn't the only Captain that thought this was a good idea."

Toshiro looked at her a little surprised.

"If you want I could tell you what they all had to say about what has happened."

"Sure."

"Who should I start with?" she asked flipping through the papers.

"You could just go in order."

"Ok," she pulled out one paper. "The Head Captain says, 'He was foolish to lose his temper during a Captain's meeting, but even more foolish to lose his temper in front of Central 46. I hope that his time spent in the World of the Living will not only improve his character but will improve Lieutenant Rangiku Hisagi's work ability. He will need your consoling, Orihime. For it will be very hard on him to be separated from his Zanpakuto'." She put the paper down and picked up the next one. "Captain Soifon says, 'If I had been Captain Hitsugaya I would have killed Captain Kurotsuchi for his insolent behavior. I wish that we could have convinced Central 46 to give Captain Hitsugaya a lighter or no punishment because if one Company falls then the whole Soul Society will fall'." Orihime began to look for the next paper.

"All the Captains talked to Central 46?"

"Yes, except for Captain Kurotsuchi."

Toshiro felt a little bit of comfort in that fact, but he also felt more guilt for losing his temper in front of Central 46.

"Here's the next one. Captain Rose said, 'I took the time to talk to some of Captain Hitsugaya's men before speaking to Central 46. They all reported that they rarely saw if him eat or rest. The night guard said that they had seen him working all night after a hard day's work. This lack of sleep and proper meals I believe is part of the reason he lost control. Please, make sure he eats and sleeps properly.' How much sleep were you getting and how much did you eat?"

"I maybe slept four hours or less a night and one meal a day."

"Did you eat your lunch today?"

"I wasn't hungry."

"You need to eat three times a day. If you don't start eating more I'll tell Chad that you're going to stay with me, and I'll make sure you eat."

"I promise I'll eat more." He dreaded the thought of having to eat Orihime's cooking.

"Ok then. Captain Unahana said, 'Captain Hitsugaya might be working extra hard to suppress his teenage hormones, and all the presses of being captain just adds to it. He really needs this counseling so he can talk about his feelings. Please also encourage him to act his age. It would help ease his pain he must be going through.' Captain Hirako said, 'I didn't mean to annoy him, but I did and I'm sorry for that. I hope he can have fun if he even knows how to have fun. Good luck talking to him, Orihime'."

"I know how to have fun."

"What do you do for fun?"

"I play with Yua."

"What do you play?"

"Catch trivia."

"Catch trivia?"

"You know, you throw the ball back and forth and when you catch it you recite something you learned."

"Maybe you should join an after school activity."

"I'm not supposed to make any friends."

"Well I think you should."

Toshiro just looked at her.

"Ok, next is Captain Kuchiki. He said, 'Please tell Captain Hitsugaya that I will take care of Hyorinmaru. Also, tell him not to worry I will take care of everything'."

Toshiro thought to himself, "_I hope that he will take care of everything and especially Hyorinmaru."_

"Captain Komamura said, 'Captain Kurotsuchi was out of line, so please tell Captain Hitsugaya that I will make sure that Kurotsuchi stays away from Company 10.' Captain Kyoraku said, 'Please tell Captain Hitsugaya that I will check on his Company when Jushiro can't, and tell him that he should take the time to relax a little. He needs to slow down and enjoy the things around him'."

"I do enjoy the things around me."

"Maybe you should look closer at the little things." She picked up the next paper. Captain Kensei said, 'I can understand how frustrating it must be to have Yua in his office every day. I'm so glad that I don't have to put up with it all the time. Please tell him that I will do my best to make sure his office isn't ruined when he gets back.' Captain Kenpachi said, 'I wanted to fight Kurotsuchi for what he said, but I don't like to fight other peoples battles. And I'm gonna try to keep the fighting between my Company and Company 10 down, but out of all the Companies Company 10 puts up the best fight against my Company. Tell him that I will mediate every day and I will listen to my Zanpakuto'."

"Does this mean that he has been encouraging his men to fight mine?"

"I don't know?" She picked up the next paper. "Captain Kurotsuchi said…"

"You can skip him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok," Orihime went on. "Captain Ukitake said, 'In the six years I have known Captain Hitsugaya he has never talked about any questions or personal problems he might have. I hope that you can help him. I will check on his Company when I am able to, but I'm sure I won't be the only one. Please tell him that every Company with the exception of Company 1 and 12 will make sure that Company 10 will not fall. Also tell him that since he has very little responsibilities that this is his chance to let the child inside him come out'."

Toshiro and Orihime were quiet for a little while.

"From what I have read from all the reports you have been trying to do too much work, worrying too much, and spending too much time by yourself. You should try to relax and be more sociable."

"I can't make any friends, I don't have my Zanpakuto, and I like to spend my time alone."

"I want you to join a school activity, that should help you."

"No friends."

"Don't worry about that. Rukia made friends."

"Yeah and look what happened."

"Everyone wants you to have a good time. So if you don't sign up for a school activity I will sign you up for one."

"Fine," Toshiro got up, went to his bag, got out the soccer flyer, and sat back down. "Will this do?"

"Perfect," said Orihime smiling. "Soccer will help you stay in shape and make new friends."

Toshiro sighed.

"Ok," she said clapping her hands. "That's all for today. You're welcome to stay as long as you like; otherwise, I'll see you again on Wednesday."

"I thought that I would have these sessions every day."

"Nope, I have college from 8 a.m. to 7 p.m. on Tuesdays and Thursdays and on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday I have college from 8 a.m. to noon than at 8 p.m. to 10 p.m."

"Oh," he also thought, _"And she says I was doing too much work."_ He got up, "I think I'll leave."

"Ok, I'll see you on Wednesday then," Orihime got up and saw Toshiro to the door. "Bye."

"Bye." Toshiro picked up his bag and left. He walked to the park. _"I can't believe that almost all the captains are worried about me. I'm a little more confident that my Company will survive without me now."_ He got to the park and sat down on a bench watching everyone around him. _"All the children act like they don't have a care in the world. I never had that luxury. Someone was always trying to kill me because they were afraid of me. I was also always told not to talk about personal matters to others." _A ball rolled to his feet.

A five year old boy came running over. "I'm sorry," he said as he picked up the ball.

"That's ok," replied Toshiro.

"Come on," called another five year old boy. "Mom and Dad says that we can only play for ten more minutes."

"Ok," the boy ran off.

Toshiro watched the boys play. "_I miss everyone back at the Soul Society, but mostly I miss Momo, Granny, Matsumoto, and especialyl __Hyorinmaru. I might consider becoming friends with Ajin Daidarabotchi and Samoa Yammagushi if I knew I would see them again."_ He watched the two boys leave the park with their parents. "I should probably go back to Sodo's apartment. He'll be back from college soon." He got off the bench, grabbed his bag, and went to Chad's apartment.

Toshiro and Chad didn't say a word while they ate dinner.

"Good night," said Chad when he was ready for bed.

"Good night," replied Toshiro and went to bed.

Me: If you review I will give you some of my mama's fudge. If you don't review I will send Kurotsuchi after you.

Kurotsuchi: Why did he skip me? what I have to say is more important then all the other Captains.

Me: Maybe he knew that you weren't going to say anything nice.

Kurotsuchi: Not say anything Nice! I asked Orihime to prepare Captain Hitsugaya psychologically for the experiments I will perform on him when he gets back.

Me: That's why he skipped you.

-Essiefairy


	9. Chapter 9 First Week

By procrastinating on my packing I was able to finish this chapter, but this will be the last one until next month. If there are any mistakes in grammar or spelling blame my sister, she is the one who checked my story. Thank you for all the good wishes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Chapter 9 First Week

**Tuesday**

In the morning all Toshiro and Chad said to each other was "Good Bye" as Chad left for college, and Toshiro got ready for school. _"Another horrible day."_ Toshiro was walking to school on a beautiful sunny day. _"I hope that Daidarabotchi leaves me alone today."_ He walked into the class room and sat down. "I wish I was home." He sighed looking out the window.

All the girls were staring at him and whispering amongst themselves.

"Home sick?" chirped Aijin.

"What do you care?"

"Because we're friends."

"No we are not."

"Leave him alone Ajin," said Samao. "You're making him feel worse."

"I am!?"

The bell rang and Misato walked in. "Ok let's get started. It looks like everyone is here. Wait a minute, Yuzu Kurosaki, where is your sister."

"She left her history book at the house and ran back to get it."

"Ok I'm sure she'll be here soon then."

Ten minutes later the door opened, Karin came in, and went to her desk.

"I'm glad you could join us Kurosaki-san," said Misato.

"Sorry, I'm late."

"Just check your bags before you leave the house, that way you want forget anything and you'll be on time for school."

"Yes, Ma'ma I will."

Toshiro spent lunch time on the roof. When school was over Ajin asked, "How about we do our homework together then play soccer so you can make the team. What do you think?"

"No, thank you," replied Toshiro.

"You play soccer?" asked Karin over hearing the conversation.

"No, I have never played soccer."

"Then why does Daederabotchi think you can?"

"How should I know?" said Toshiro leaving.

"Wait!?"cried Ajin.

"Don't push him," said Samao.

"I think I'll go to the bookstore and buy a book about soccer. Then I will go to the park to do this homework."

Toshiro sat on a bench at the park after going to the bookstore. It didn't take him long to do the work. He got out the soccer book, but instead of reading it he watched everyone around him. All his thoughts were on all the people he knew in the Soul Society. When it was near time for Chad to be home he went back to Chad's apartment.

**Wednesday**

Toshiro went to school. Ajin tried to start a conversation with him, but he didn't say anything. After school he went to Orihime's house.

"How are you doing today? Have you made any friends?

"I was given instructions not to make friends here."

"I think you need to ignore those instructions. I know Rukia did."

Toshiro didn't respond.

"How are you feeling?"

Toshiro didn't respond.

"Did you eat your lunch?"

"Yes."

"Good. How is the soccer coming?"

"Do I have to join in an after school activity?"

"Yes. Joining in an activity will improve you social skills and help you emotionally. You can be a teenager."

"I'm a Captain."

"Not right now."

Toshiro gave little response to all of Orihime's questions about how he felt. When the session was over he went to the park and did his homework. "I like to be alone." He watched a lady walk by with three children. "I wish I could have spent these months with Granny, or at least have Hyorinmaru. Then it wouldn't be so bad." He left the park and went back to Chad's apartment. He read some of the soccer book before going to bed.

**Thursday**

"Hi," chirped Ajin when Toshiro entered the classroom and sat down at his desk. "Where did you live before you came here?" Toshiro didn't reply. "Why did you move here?" again Toshiro didn't answer. "Are you going to try out for the soccer team next week?"

"Give it a rest Ajin," said Samao.

"Yes please," said Karin. "He's never going to answer your questions."

School started. After school Toshiro went to the park again and did his homework. "Why does Daidarobotchi continue to ask me questions? If Hyorinmaru were here he'd probable say that Daidarobotchi asked me questions because he wants to be friends. The only friends I need are Hyorinmaru and everyone back at the Soul Society." He got out the soccer book. "This sport does seem like it would be fun, but maybe I should find a school activity that wouldn't involve making friends." After reading the book for a while he left the park and went back to Chad's apartment.

**Friday**

At lunch time one of the girls that had been staring at him all week walked up to him. "Hi," she said.

Toshiro got his lunch and looked at her. He noticed that her black hair was shining, her brown eyes twinkled, her figure was nice, and she had put on a little make-up.

"My name is Mai. I..I if..if you wouldn't mind I'd like it if you would eat lunch with me." She blushed. "I mean me and my friends."

Toshiro found her nervous speech to be a bit annoying and that it dimed her looks. "No, thank you."

"But why?" Mai asked giving Toshiro a pleading look.

"Because I like to be alone," and he left. He heard her crying after he left the room. _"She was pretty, but I'd rather be with someone who can stand on their own."_ He sat down on the roof. _"Did I just say she was pretty? I must be losing it."_

After school Toshiro was walking to Orihime's house Ajin and Samao where close behind him. "Don't you have something better to do?" Toshiro asked.

"I just wanted to know what you're doing tomorrow," replied Ajin.

"That's none of your business."

"Well Samao and I were going to the park to practice our soccer skills, and then we were going to Samao's house to watch anime."

"Which animes?"

"We were going to watch all our favorites."

Toshiro looked at Ajin like that didn't tell him anything.

"We will be watching Fruits Basket, Naruto, and Avatar the Last Airbender," said Samao.

"Will you come?" asked Ajin.

"No, I can't."

"Why not?" asked Samao.

"Because I can't! Now stop following me!"

"Ok," said Ajin disappointed.

"See you at school on Monday," said Samao and they left.

Toshiro arrived at Orihime's house. He barely got in the door when Orihime piped up, "On the weekends Chad works at Urahara's shop. This weekend Kurosaki-kun, Ishida, and I are going over to the shop too; so we can do some training. We are going to stay the night too. I hope you come."

"It's hard to train when you don't have any spirit energy or a Zanpakuto."

"But you were told to stay in shape."

"Yeah."

"So you'll be there?"

"I don't have anything else to do."

"Great! Now let's get started. Are you still angry at anyone?"

Toshiro didn't answer. He didn't answer any of the questions that followed. After the session he went to the park and did his homework. "Am I still angry at anyone? How can she ask me such a question? Of course I'm angry. I'm mad at Matsumoto, Kurotsuchi, Shinji and Central 46; but the person I'm most angry at is myself. How could I lose control like that? People could have been killed. When will these nightmare end." He watched the children play. "Hyorinmaru, I wish that none of this had happened and that I was back home with my Company and friends." He left the park and went back to Chad's apartment.

Me: If you review I will give you some of my mama's fudge. If you don't review I will send Kurotsuchi after you.

Kurotsuchi: It's nice to know that he's missing me.

Me: I don't think he is missing you.

Kurotsuchi: Of course, he is.

Me: He said that he was missing his friends and you're not one of them.

Kurotsuchi: He must be thinking how he should do my experiment.

Me: Are you listening?

Kurotsuchi: That's it!

Me: What is?

Kurotsuchi: I'll go to the World of the Living and do my experiment there.

Me: I don't think that is such a good idea.

Kurotsuchi: Nemu! Get my things together!

Nemu: Yes, Captain.

Me: Captain Kenpachi! Captain Kurotsuchi has agreed to fight you!

Kenpachi: Alright!

Kurotsuchi: I didn't say that!

Kenpachi: Ha! Ha! Ha!

Slash! _Swish_! **Boom**!

Kurotsuchi: **Stop**! _You're_ destroying my **lab** _again_!

-Essiefairy


End file.
